


[podfic] no one can ever know

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [34]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a follow up to no one can ever follow by Taywen</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] no one can ever know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no one can ever know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209731) by [taywen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywen/pseuds/taywen). 



urgh so I didn't get to record this yesterday, bc I had to many ~feelings~ to record it without tearing up, so here, have it today!

 

[Link to mp3 ](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/no%20one%20can%20ever%20know.mp3)(length: 00:04:02 | size: 3.7 MB)

 

I hope u enjoy Pain bc this is 4 mins of Pain and also some Not Pain, but that's only after you've been thoroughly tortured


End file.
